Remain Undeclared
by Nanaki BH
Summary: [RenoxRufus] Reno has his eyes set on a new, fairly unrealistic venture. But a man can dream, right?


Disclaimer:_ Final Fantasy VII_ and all associated materials are property of Squaresoft.

Remain Undeclared  
By: Nanaki BH

I've been kind of twisted up inside. It isn't like me at all. Ever since I saw the kid, his smile just keeps invading my thoughts. I can't concentrate anymore; I can't think without his presence there somewhere at the back of my mind. Filing reports was never my thing to start with, but now I've found myself mistakenly filing everything under "R" for his name. What… What's wrong with me?

It's obvious to me that I'm taken with him, but why? How come I'm attracted to him? When I think about it, I can't even come up with anything remotely appealing about him. He always looks so stern; his face a tightly drawn mask of anything but kindness. Maybe I'm into bad boys and I don't know it…

I'm disgusting.

I averted my eyes away to the window, gnawing absently on a pen cap. I knew my latest case file wouldn't fill out itself, but there was no way I would complete it with my mind still circling around thoughts of him. He was the president's son; not some thing I could just fuck to sort out my own sexual indecisions. My place wasn't in his office underneath his desk like my tempting thoughts wanted me to believe. I had to realize that my place was there in the office, filling out files on some guy I just killed while I waited for another to come along.

Everything ended there; that was my life. Nothing meaningful or worthwhile was ever meant to occur. I was a Turk – hired to kill so that fucking pretty boy didn't have to dirty his hands. Of course, those few key words triggered in my mind a delightful image of him naked and covered in blood, stroking his own hard cock with blood-coated hands. I didn't even bother trying to throw that thought out of my head. It was far too hot to let go of.

When I found my eyes closing and my hand instinctively sneaking up my shirt, though, I had to keep myself from going any farther. I was sure they wouldn't have appreciated it if I got the lounge dirty. But… my heart was beating so fast.

I dropped my pen down on the table, spitting out the cap in frustration. I had it figured out: Rufus Shinra was a fucking tease. He's the kind of guy who'll rile you up, then leaves once he's sure you've got a raging hard-on.

"My, what's gotten into you today?"

I looked up, instantly shocked and mortified to see the object of my adoration standing in front of me. I wanted to yell at him for not announcing his entrance, but more importantly, I wanted to hide. I tried to hide my face at the very least, staring down into my lap (at my very obviously growing erection, mind you) and tried to avoid looking indignant.

"The least you could've done was knock, you know."

He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the bundle of files he held. I could tell he was trying to formulate some kind of witty retort by the look on his face, but he seemed to either be failing at it, or trying to keep it in. "Why should I have knocked? It doesn't look like you were too busy now, were you?"

I was just so thrilled to see that he'd brought me more work, too… Why was it that since he'd walked in on me like that, I was feeling a lot less adoring of him? I guess a guy has his right to be angry if somebody interrupts him when he feels like beating off. He drew my attention back to him when he slammed the files down on the coffee table.

"These are yours to file. Since it seems you're so distracted, I'll take it upon myself to wait here to be sure you're getting your work done."

He had to be kidding. I glanced back at the window, now tempted by its sixty-some floor drop. I looked back to him, then to the files, and then to my very sad dick. He'd already caught me in a sticky situation and he was just trying to make things worse. He had me so worked up that at that point, I _had_ to get off before I could even consider work. For the sake of chivalry, I had to refuse my primal urges. If I ever hoped to have some kind of significant or meaningful relationship with the stubborn vice, it wouldn't start with sex.

_Stop, Reno. Stop thinking about it. Think about work. You hate work. Why won't my heart stop beating so fast?!_

Rufus shook his head, pitying me or sympathizing, I couldn't tell with that smile on his face like that. Why was he smiling anyway? A couple seconds before, he'd been pissed, acting like his usual I-could-care-less-about-you self. "What's that look for?" I asked, unable to figure it out.

"Oh, nothing," he said with a small laugh, the smile still smug on his lips. "I just thought you might appreciate some assistance."

Some assistance? My heart fell into my stomach. It was like it stopped for a few seconds. What he said could mean either one of two things. Either he was going to help me with my… "growing situation", which would have been quite pleasant if he came onto me first, or he was going to torture me by literally sitting down to help me do work. He wasn't _that_ twisted was he?

I decided to test the waters, which was a potentially very _bad_ idea. "That's okay. You can go. I've got everything handled here." Casually, I crossed my legs and folded my hands in my lap. If he pressed further…

"No, I think I'll stay, thanks."

…he was looking to get laid.

I grinned and licked my lips and it was returned with a very sultry stare. Foreplay in the work environment; not something I had ever practiced before, but it wouldn't be uninvited. The door was closed behind him – good. I had him all to myself. I stood and crossed to where he stood. "So," I muttered, my face mere inches away from his. "You're gay?"

Rufus looked away at first, his eyes narrowed slightly, then he smirked. He leaned in close to my ear to whisper. "The boy's correct. Pick your prize."

Oh, but what a prize I'd won already. It was satisfying in itself to know that he was interested in me; sexually or otherwise. I leaned in closer, just a little, and he bridged the gap for me. This mistake became his own as soon as his lips touched mine. That way, I knew I had nothing to worry about, unless the kid was some kind of lying bastard. Then I could be in some future trouble. I didn't want to think about it, though; it would spoil the moment.

I pushed my hands through his hair, curling my fingers in his loose, blonde locks. Normally, he had it slicked back, tight. This time, tough, it was loose and soft; unusually pretty for a man. I closed my eyes and sort of drifted off as I caressed his lips with my own. It wasn't anything like kissing a woman. Rufus was aggressive and insistent; seeming almost desperate to lock lips with me. I parted my lips slightly and ran my tongue gently over his slick bottom lip. He parted his lips willingly, allowing me full access to his mouth, urging me on with his hands tugging at the collar of my shirt.

Oddly, I was turned on by him, but I was finding it much easier to control myself. He had a strange calming affect on me. When he put his hands down on my hips (very delicate hands, I noticed) I decided to bring our hips together. At once, he flinched away. A bright crimson blush spread across his cheeks and he shuffled away nervously. It was like a storm cloud came to shadow his previously sultry expression. It was about then that I think he realized what it was he was doing.

"I'm getting too far ahead of myself," he muttered embarrassedly. "Sorry, red. I hope you don't have a one-track mind."

"Why's that?" I asked. Not that I was offended.

"I have tickets to _Loveless_. My dad wouldn't be able to go and even if he could, I wouldn't want him to. I really want to see the show but I don't have anybody around here I know well enough to take. So," he looked up directly into my eyes, "would you go with me?"

A smile took over my lips and I grabbed him around the waist. "Like a date?" I asked hopefully.

He placed his hands down on my chest and gave a small shove to separate us. "Sure. But get that work done. I'll get you tonight at nine. You'd better be ready and you'd better not dress like some slob." He crossed his arms over his chest and gave an adamant-sounding huff to punctuate. Asking me out looked like a real effort for him. In the end, I was kind of impressed.

He insisted on maintaining that pissed-off expression, though, like dropping it might be too easy for me. It made me smile. Yeah, I finally admitted it to myself: I liked bad boys.

"What's that look for?" he asked.

My smile was unnerving, apparently. "I could ask you the same thing," I said.

He smiled back at me, if only for a couple seconds.

And then he left, leaving me with, as I had expected, more work than I had started with.

Author's Notes: I had no idea what my next 30kisses story would be, so I just started writing and it turned into something fairly sexy. It was going to have sex, but I decided that would be kind of… bad; bad idea. So I trashed that and decided to make this like the prequel to a story I still want to make. I've always wanted to do a story where Rufus takes Reno to _Loveless_, the performance mentioned a number of times throughout the compilation of VII. Stay tuned, I guess. I hope you enjoyed reading, too. Feedback's always appreciated!


End file.
